Mas que la Mia
by GabiiSesshYue
Summary: Yo te amaré por siempre, por que así fue y será Sasuke... Tu vida siempre valió más que la mía. Itachi fic. Pasen y lean...


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Kishimoto.

 **Notas de Autora:** Hola chicas lectoras mías, que las adoro y velo porque me sigan leyendo; si sé que este Fandom lo he dejado un poco en el olvido y no es por gusto, sino que he estado enfrascada en mi Long Fic: Medias Noches que recomiendo pasen y lean, aunque no hayan visto el anime/manga de Inuyasha.

Itachi, bueno, mi futuro hijo (cuando nazca y lo haga), siempre he querido escribir algo de el así que aquí llorare en el teclado de la computadora; ojala les guste mi sufrimiento.

…

Oscuridad…

Mis lágrimas aunque amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, jamás lo hicieron porque así lo ordenaba, porque así quería que fuera. La mínima grieta de fragilidad, me esforzaba en cerrar, en no quebrarme en ese momento en el cual yo de todas formas; había sido el malo, el asesino, la escoria.

Yo era eso y muchas cosas más, así lo había escogido, para bien o para mal, necesitaba salvar lo que más importaba, lo que amaba; lástima que mi familia y clan como tal no entraban en la lista.

Orgullo; el orgullo envenena hasta el corazón más puro, el sueño más inocente lo vuelve sucio y destruye almas, espíritus… vidas. Ese era mi clan, mi familia; personas orgullosas de su historia y ansiosas de más poder, de más; mucho más. Pero no el…

Sasuke; mi pequeño de cabellos negri-azulados, de mirada y alma inocente y pura; él era lo único que valía la pena en mi vida; siempre él. Los mate a todos; para protegerlo, para que; no fuera como uno de tantos idiotas que se decían llamar los ancianos sabios del Clan Uchiha. Él es el sol naciente; mi vida, si es que me llego a importar mi vida, el ángel que…debía proteger esa alma pura.

La aldea, yo amo Konoha y su legado, por eso me preste a la fatalidad, al riesgo de que el odio se apoderara de tu frágil y puro cuerpo. Oh Sasuke, me odiaste, enserio que tu odio fue tan grande que; llegaste a odiarte por que tu odio solo significaba una cosa… Amor.

Recuerdo en mis días de academia que, el odio y el amor; se sienten en la misma magnitud y cada cual en el grado en que la tengas, es el opuesto de la misma. Tu odio significaba el amor que te esforzabas en negar… Oh Sasuke, yo vivía de tu odio, porque a pesar de no demostrarlo, sentía la magnitud de tu odio, la "maravilla" que había creado en ti a base de dolor y sufrimiento.

Yo también lo sentí, y fue difícil; mi infierno siempre estuvo cerrado entre la conexión de mi razón y corazón. Así como fue tu odio, Sasuke, así era mi amor hacia ti.

Por esa razón, todos mis movimientos, todas y cada una de las palabras que, herían y borraban lentamente la imagen de hermano que tenías de mí, eran puñaladas de doble filo; me cortaban la garganta, quemaban los ojos, y tu sufrimiento aumentaba.

Mi primera muerte, no sabes lo agradecido que estuve al saber que, pude soportar todo sufrimiento con tal de, por última vez y aun en mi estado de oscuridad; verte, y cumplir por fin mi legado, mi destino; triste y manchado de sangre, mi propia sangre que también rodo por tu rostro y lagrimeo por tu ojo; ese era mi destino, por lo menos el final pudo concluirse con tus manos.

Luz…

Veo luz, me hicieron volver de mi letargo y con profunda tristeza pude ver qué; Sasuke, te habían usado.

Tonto Ototo, la culpa fue mía también; aún recuerdo tu cara y tus palabras al verme y perseguirme en mi patética forma, tan sombría, tan sepulcral.

Nunca supiste nada, no quería que supieran tanto dolor encerrado; suficiente con el que te había causado, pero en ese momento era una necesitad.

Lo que no quería que hicieras, lo querías llevar a cabo. Aclare y corte cada una de tus ataduras, y no me contuve; ya no podía, habían pasado demasiados años sin verte de frente y decirte la verdad que me carcomía el alma en vida y en ese momento, otra vez viendo luz…

"No importa lo que decidas hacer desde ahora, yo siempre te amaré"

En mis terrores, yo te amé; en mis sueños, yo te amé, en cada camino que tomaba, era para tu bien; en cada decisión; siempre fuiste la prioridad. Porque mi vida no importaba, nunca lo hizo, era la tuya la que tenía valor para mí, era la tuya la que era mi sol naciente, mi aliento, tu vida siempre fue más importante Sasuke.

Todo concluyo ahí; tu odio se disipo, bajo capas y capas de dolor, sufrimiento e impotencia, tu amor por tu ni-san estaba intacto y en latencia, siempre rogando por el momento que paso hace mucho tiempo.

Tomaste el camino correcto mi Ototo.

Luz…

Veo luz y es que no estoy en la tierra en donde sufrí, en donde mis ojos poco a poco, perdieron vida y me llevaron a la realidad que habitaba en mi corazón en ese tiempo; ya no hay oscuridad, porque tu no estás en oscuridad.

No puedo evitarlo Ototo, aun en mi descanso eterno, velo por tu bienestar y ahora, el de tu familia. Vigilo los pasos de mi sobrina, los de tu mujer; ellas son mi nueva familia, ellas no tiene orgullo enfermizo, ellas son sol para el legendario clan Uchiha; haz escogido bien Sasuke.

Voy a tu lado o cerca de donde vas, te protejo; sé que sabes que yo estoy ahí, imagino que esos ojos tuyos ven más allá de donde los demás no ven.

Soy el viento que sopla en la noche, soy el aire que respiras en tu camino; soy el cuervo, ese que ves en ocasiones en algún lugar, al que crees reconocer y a la vez crees que es estúpido, que no puede ser el mismo.

Oh Sasuke, soy yo…

Porque mis hechos en vida fueron perdonados, porque mi destino fue cumplido, porque todas y cada una de mis palabras, esas que quebraron de un solo golpe la muralla de acero que la cubría para que no llorara, no sintiera, no sufriera por fuera, fueron y son verdad.

Yo, te amare por siempre, te amé y te amo Ototo, el camino que tomaste está muy bien; y sé que sabes que te amé y lo hare aun la muerte, lo sabes por qué; tú me amas…

El odio y el amor son en la misma escala, la magnitud de tu odio, era comparada con la magnitud de mi amor por ti.

Yo te amare por siempre Sasuke; Eres y serás, la luz en la oscuridad, la razón por la cual seguir adelante, porque tu vida, siempre fue más importante que la mía…

…

 **Notas Finales** : Itachi… amor mío, no saben cómo lo amo y bueno, si lo consideran yaoi; pueden tomarlo así, si lo consideran amor fraternal, de igual forma. El amor en diferente escala es amor… Nada más.

Reviews… Las adoro.

Sayonara GabiiSesshYue D'TaishoUchiha


End file.
